Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki
Welcome to the Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki! Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki is a Wikia for all Pretty Cure fans who make fanseries based of it. You can make a page about your fanseries which might probably get pretty popular soon. Hope you enjoy the wiki! Poll Hi! Welcome to the first ever poll! For this poll, you are to pick your favourite fanseries on this wiki. BUT! You must not pick your own fanseries as that is unfair to everyone else. In the News! * Arienai?! There are a total of 180 Cures on this wiki! * There are now 220+ pages on this wiki! * There are Pretty Cure All Stars movies coming up next year! It is decided! * There are 12 contributors! * Pretty Cure +'s successor is revealed! It is to called, Pretty Cure Miracle +! **The author of the series, CureHibiki reveals that the sequel with not be created until she has done a lot of work on Pretty Cure +. So stay tuned to her current series! * Ultra Happy! There are 43 fan series! * Prism Pretty Cure! the story has also been published! * Summer's here! Which means the story version of Midnight Grace Pretty Cure! is about to make it's first chapter in Wattpad! * The long wait for chapter 7 of Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure! is now coming soon! * A new Pretty Cure series, Bright Pretty Cure! is coming to this wiki!!! Hold on to your hats because the director, CureHibiki promises it'll be a good series for her arrival back! Rules * The first second history thingy will only have its history on the franchise of a user. Since the history from the franchise will affect is there's a new series in that one so make the history only in the user's franchise. For example, Cure Shine's one of the blond Cures. But since of this rule, she's the first blonde Cure in my franchise. * You can have same names with other users. Just as long not the same with the franchise and your own franchise. * If there's a collab series, the main owner is the one who suggested that one. * In any case in the future Pretty Cure series the Cure names are similar to us, likely people will say there's a Cure named that. So don't mind about it. Just say that your series was just created first and besides it is a fanseries and we make our own franchise. * No bullying! * Be active for at least twice a week. Pretty Cure Fan Series Records! These are the Pretty Cure Fan Series Records as of March 27, 2015. Most Number Of Cures In One Series * 1st: Go! Go! Elemental Amour Pretty Cure! (24 Cures) * 2nd: Muse!♥Pretty Cure★☆ (20 Cures) * 3rd: Jewel♥He@rt Pretty Cure! and Dreaming Fantasy Pretty Cure (16 Cures) Most Number Of Fan Series * 1st: User:MGPCCureHip-Hop and User:IAEJFPGforever (12 Fan Series) * 2nd: User:LeenaCandy (11 Fan Series) * 3rd: User:Anime Angel72 (9 Fan Series) Most Number Of Mascots In One Series * 1st: Go! Go! Elemental Amour Pretty Cure! (25 Mascots) Pretty Cures Category:Browse Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki